


Home is wherever I'm with you

by SilverSpring



Category: Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSpring/pseuds/SilverSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>愿每个世界的你都能等到每个世界的他。（每个世界的李都能等到每个世界的查）<br/>希望相爱的人，互相疏远了的终有重逢，甜蜜恩爱的白头到老。所有人都能过的美满快乐，幸福长久。❤❤❤</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 索林吾友

Bilbo觉得自己本该拥有一个平和的人生，世间一切的风起云涌都与他无关。开什么玩笑，他可是个霍比特人。霍比特人的生命里没有旅途，没有冒险。只有夏尔的阳光，袋底洞里的扶手椅，和门前挺拔生长的大树，也许再加上那么点乳酪和烟草，邻居家的小孩如果能够规规矩矩地玩耍不闯进自己的院子就再好不过了。

自从那个看起来就有些不靠谱的老人在一个再平常不过的早晨莫名其妙地出现在了自己家门口起，世界就变了。

首先是个非常壮实的光头矮人闯进了自己的家，照理Bilbo会毫不犹豫地将陌生人关在门外，但那矮人看起来凶神恶煞的，头顶和手臂上都有着狰狞的图案，还拿着一把锋利的斧头，他可不愿意惹麻烦。然后是个白胡子的矮人，看起来慈眉善目，也很温和的样子，可他和之前那个矮人粗蛮的打招呼的方式又让他有些怀疑自己的判断。再然后是两个英俊的矮人小伙，黑发的那个看起来很有活力，金发的那个似乎在身上穿了个武器库。再然后，再然后好像世界上所有的矮人都来到了自己的袋底洞里。

最后是那个神色冷峻的矮人，周身散发着让人不寒而栗的冷气，据说是他们的王。

他披着深色的斗篷，肩膀处蒙着一层细密的露，掺着几缕花白的黑发里也沾着夏尔夜间的湿气，探究的目光将自己上上下下打量了个透彻，带着怀疑的语气问站在一边的灰袍巫师：“所以，这就是那个霍比特人？”

看起来可真不好对付的，Bilbo心里嘀咕着。

这个巧舌如簧的巫师！Bilbo小心翼翼地攥着一匹矮种马的缰绳，在心里腹诽道。那个巫师在矮人走后和自己进行了一番谈话，Bilbo都快忘了他说了什么，一觉醒来之后却跟着了魔似的抓起桌上的合同赶上了前行的队伍。

啊，真是一场意外之旅。

在旅途的过程里，Bilbo对矮人这个种族有了不少了解，尤其是他们的王。如果说矮人固执得如同磐石，那Thorin就是一颗金刚钻。他的心中充满了怀疑，充满了不信任。队伍中的矮人人人都很敬重他，却也很怕他。从一开始起他似乎就对自己充满了莫名的轻蔑和敌意，Bilbo一开始以为是自己做错了什么惹怒了他，可后来发现这就是他的本性。

他说他迷失了自我，在群体中没有他的位置，却在雷电交加乱石纷飞的雨夜里攥紧他的胳膊将他从深渊里拉上来；他说他意志薄弱，贪图家的温暖，却在从精灵王的酒窖里逃出来之后留在原地等他；他说他是个累赘，无法在野外生存，却在昏迷后醒来的第一时间寻找他的身影。

Bilbo不知道心中那个坚定的念想从何而来，可他就是发自内心地相信，这个人生来就是王，他有那种力量，可以夺回Erebor，生下继承人，从此长命百岁。

他从小无忧无虑地生活在霍比屯，一路上矮人对故国的渴望打动了他，他想要帮他们夺回家园。

可没曾想到，代价是要失去他。

醒来的时候战斗已经结束了，那个有着宽阔肩膀的矮人就在不远处，站在冰川旁遥望战火纷飞的城池。Bilbo心头掠过一丝宽慰，不论战斗有多艰险，Thorin活了下来，现在他可以回家了。

但下一秒那个像塔一样屹立着的身影却轰然倒下。

胸前的伤口很深，那个渣滓的剑上有毒，血肉已经被浸染成了墨黑色，像极了他在长椅上悠闲地抽过烟草后烟斗里剩下的碎屑。Bilbo不知所措地伸出手，又缩回，最终轻轻拢了拢Thorin的衣服，遮住他不忍看到的伤痕。他回头环视着周围，希望有人能过来搭把手将Thorin抬回营帐里。他要救他，他不能死，他不会死，Elrond领主一定会有办法的。

Bilbo以为自己看错了，Thorin的眼睛似乎带着笑意，事实上——是的，Thorin正微笑地看着他。“Bilbo，你能来真是太好了。”Bilbo甚至在他的声音里听出了一丝如释重负。

“我希望能和你做回朋友，我想收回在城墙上对你的评价和行为。”Thorin的眼中那深重得如同夜色的狠戾荡然无存，取而代之的是一双Bilbo从未见过的温润的蓝眼睛，里面歉疚的目光沉重得让Bilbo喘不上气，好像那个胸口被捅了个窟窿的人是自己。

Bilbo害怕这样告别的语气，仿佛不去听Thorin就不会死，只好用自己的话打断他，而自己也不知道该说些什么，只能一遍一遍地重复着：“你会没事的，Thorin，再坚持一会儿。”

Thorin也只是笑笑，艰难地抬起手拍了拍Bilbo放在自己胸口的手掌，“请原谅我，飞贼老爷，原谅我之前盲目而错误的一切。”

Thorin，再坚持一会儿。我不需要你收回城墙上的话，我只要你活下去。

活下去，Thorin，巨鹰来了。

然而Thorin的目光逐渐变得涣散了，他喉咙里发出垂死的呼噜声，手指费力地想要够进上衣里摸索什么，却最终失去了所有的力量，轻轻撇过头咽下了最后一口气，蓝眼睛里失去了光彩，却固执地不肯闭上，仿佛对这个世界还有未完成的念想与心愿。

Bilbo转身躺倒在Thorin身边的石头上，眼泪在他脏兮兮的脸上冲出浅色的沟壑。

不知道Thorin有没有看到巨鹰已经来了呢。

 

葬礼上的Thorin已经被洗去了全身的血迹，干净的前额上的伤口更像是一道时光久远的疤痕。

Thorin的表兄Dain加冕为王，那曾经属于Thorin的头冠戴在了他的头上，他看起来很威严，会是一位很好的王，会给族人一个美好的明天，Thorin曾许诺给他们的明天。

Thorin啊，你可以安心了。

Long live the King.

灰袍巫师的法杖顶端发出耀眼的光芒，分出三股迸射到石棺上，浅金色的光芒仿佛还带上了热度，都林子孙被这温暖的柔光笼罩着，陷入了更深的沉睡之中。

Bilbo最后看了Thorin一眼，这个矮人依旧紧紧地抿着嘴唇，眉间却比在征途中舒展了很多。他顺着石棺向前走去，余光似乎看见人群边缘一缕亮金色的光芒，待到他仔细看时却又不见了。

我很高兴能与你共患难，Thorin，你永远是我的朋友。


	2. 索林吾王

在Dwalin还没能摆脱掉开裆裤的时候，就认识了Thorin。

那时候他不过是刚刚能摇摇晃晃地抱着桌腿站稳，虽然不比哥哥Balin已经能够在母亲的牵引下慢慢走到父亲身边去，不过也算是个半大的孩子了。他被父亲带去探望刚出生的小王子，那包在绒布里的家伙好讨厌，伸长了胳膊占据了父亲的怀抱，Dwalin只能孤零零地坐在一旁。倏尔王子殿下转过头饶有兴味地盯着他，Dwalin冲他做了个鬼脸，成功逗乐了他，将一直放在嘴里吮吸的小手拿出来，全然不顾上面还沾着晶莹的口水，啪地一声拍在了他头发稀疏的脑门上，然后咯咯地笑了起来。

Dwalin气冲冲地瘪着嘴扯了扯父亲的衣角，父亲却哈哈大笑地拍了拍他的后背，于是他只好趁着大人们不注意狠狠地瞪了这个无法无天的王子一眼，却让他笑得更开心了。

之后的百年，他和这个王子登遍了埃雷博的每一座高山，游遍了每一条溪流，钻遍了每一处山洞，爬遍了每一棵树木。当然，也在每一次逃课溜号被抓回来并排面壁思过的时候互相挤眉弄眼地窃喜。空气中永远回荡着王子和他的伙伴爽朗的笑声。

光阴流逝，白驹过隙，时光将当年那个恣意青春的少年锤炼打磨成了如今这个成熟内敛到阴沉得有些病态的王者。

路途中年轻的兄弟俩偶尔会偷偷抱怨严厉又固执的舅舅，Dwalin有时会劝诫他们对他多一分理解，有时却会一言不发地坐在一边。他默默地想着，他之前不是这样的，在矮人王还只是矮人王子的时候。

那时候的他是整个埃雷博最大的麻烦。年幼的王子生得晶莹剔透的，宽阔饱满的前额上两侧有着细碎的黑发，浓密的眉毛下有一双比大海还要蓝还要壮阔的眼睛，山峰一样高挺的鼻梁下是薄薄抿起的红嘴唇，漂亮得像个精灵一样。而这纯洁无辜的外表只是假象，小恶魔在皇宫中简直是无法无天。

他将毛茸茸绿乎乎的小虫子放在厨娘打算装面粉的空碗中，引发厨房的一场骚动，为她们引来来自管家的训斥；他偷偷溜进武器库里把战士们的铠甲锁一个个拧松，看他们在训练场上奋力拼杀着突然盔甲哗啦啦掉一地而不知所措的蠢样子；他偷偷将姐姐Dis的腮红抹上弟弟Frerin的脸蛋，然后嘲笑那个还不太会说话的孩子是个“涂脂抹粉的小姑娘”。

在很长一段时间里，王子所到之处都是鸡飞狗跳一片狼藉。Thror国王陛下那时还很年轻，格外宠溺这个淘气又机灵的孩子，对小王子造成的破坏一概挥手不理，在仆人们抱怨的时候敷衍地听一听，转头就抱起躲在王座后的Thorin举得高高，任由他在高处对下面告状的人做鬼脸，侍卫侍女们提起他都是一副又爱又恨的模样。

大一点的Thorin长高了不少，比好多成年矮人都要高。得益于他终日的软磨硬泡，祖父终于答应他去训练场，经年累月下来，练出一副结实矫健的好身材。矮人少女们三三两两地聚在一起，远远地偷偷打量着他，在他经过的时候羞红了脸互相推搡着。偶尔有一两位大胆的姑娘上前和他问好，Thorin总是回以一笑，在唇边弯出两个小酒窝，不知点缀了多少少女的梦。他喜欢去集市上转悠，看看百姓们都在做什么，和工匠聊天，跟商贩们交谈，王国里所有人子民都非常敬重他，喜爱他。

再大一点，Thorin完全长出了成熟矮人的骨架，生得高大健壮，肌肉线条紧绷，臂膀宽阔得好像已经足以挑起整个王国的重量。Thror日渐衰老，他开始参与国家大事的讨论，好几次在议会上和祖父因为政见不合争得面红耳赤地，最终却总是软下态度服从祖父的决定。

直到那一天。

精灵王Thranduil在大殿里愤怒地拂袖而去，Dwalin看到王座旁的Thorin瞪大了眼睛难以置信地看着王座上已近迟暮的昏聩祖父。晚些时候在国王的书房，Dwalin看见Thorin冲国王咆哮着：“我不懂为什么要这样！你答应过他的！为什么要霸占不属于你的东西！”

“注意你的言辞！这就是属于我的东西！”国王将手中的羊皮纸卷重重地摔在书桌上，厉声对Thorin说：“别以为我不知道。都是那个尖耳朵的精灵，唇红齿白，细皮嫩肉的。漂亮的脸蛋迷了你的眼，也迷了你的心智！天生的下作东西，眼睛跟会勾魂儿似的......”

在国王吐出更多侮辱性的词汇之前Thorin愤怒地冲了出去，重重地甩上了门。Dwalin看见国王冷笑一声，再也不理会王孙的怒火，将衣兜里闪亮的宝石拿出来把玩着，充斥着嫌恶的眼睛又重新变得浑浊起来。

当晚Dwalin在训练场找到了独自一人练剑的Thorin。不灭剑凌厉的剑锋劈开浓厚的夜幕，在清冷的月光中散发着逼人的寒气。一招一式又狠又快，旋转的身影旁萦绕的是被撕裂的风声。Dwalin从旁边陈列武器的抽出一把铁斧，跳入场内帮王子纾解他的愤怒和不甘。两人就这样决斗到天明。直到清晨来临，Thorin终于累得扔了剑躺在地上，Dwalin这才摇摇晃晃地走上前，对着同样筋疲力竭的王子伸出手。Thorin一笑，抬手给了Dwalin一个击掌，借力站了起来。

Dwalin看着王子拾起他的剑，朝阳在他背后升起，他身上的铠甲比国王金库里的任何钻石都要耀眼，不像是太阳将他整个人镀上一层金光，倒像是他自己就是太阳。Dwalin那时就决定，不论发生什么，他一定会在他身边协助他。

我很感激能效忠您，Thorin，您永远是我的王。


	3. 索林吾爱

Thranduil记得他的眼睛。

那年他才刚出生不久，被包在银蓝色的布匹里，漆黑的头发像极了星光盛宴上那一望无际的夜空。Thror王在埃雷博的大殿里举行了最盛大的庆典，矮人、精灵、人类，许多种族都被邀请来共同庆祝王孙的诞生。

那时候的Thror还是那个英勇善战的王，他昂着头站在宏伟气派的王座上，声音洪亮威严，带着不可抑制的喜悦向所有人宣布，他的孙子会成长为最优秀的矮人，他会是族人的希望。

那时的Thorin很小，才够Thranduil的小臂长，躺在祖父的怀抱里轻声哼哼，似乎对喧闹的庆典打扰自己的好眠十分不满。Thranduil走上前细细端详小王子，干净的小脸红扑扑的，挺直的鼻梁骨在脸上投下一小块阴影，薄薄的嘴唇微张，是个极可爱的孩子。Thranduil轻笑起来，思索着要不要用手指戳戳他肉肉的脸蛋，恰好在这时小王子醒了，睁开了眼。

那是怎样的一双蓝眼睛？Thranduil见过无数的珍宝，但是没有一种比它的颜色纯净，比它的光芒耀眼。那一瞬间大殿上的阿肯宝钻好像都变得黯淡了。

Thranduil被那明亮如晨星的双眸看得有些愣神，抿着嘴准备退开的时候，Thorin似乎不舍得眼前这个人离去，伸出小小的手抓住了一绺垂到他脸颊边的金发。

Thror王也笑了，他对Thranduil说：“我的孙子似乎很喜欢您，Thranduil王。”说着伸手轻轻掰开Thorin短短的小手指，Thranduil起身的时候小王子瘪了瘪嘴，然后毫无征兆地哇的一声大哭起来，鼻涕眼泪哗哗地往下淌。

Thranduil看着Thror手忙脚乱地将孩子交给一边的乳母，脸颊不自觉地轻微抽动着，天呐，这孩子哭起来可真难看。

 

那是什么时候？应该在恶龙来袭之前吧，Thorin作为孤山的使臣前去密林。在精灵王寝宫的大床上，Thranduil一句话都没来得及说完，就被Thorin推倒在一片柔软的织物里，翻来覆去折腾得眼角都泛起了泪花。不知过了多久，Thranduil最终脱力一般靠在Thorin蒸腾着热汗的胸口上，白皙修长的手指纠缠着他浓密的毛发，竟无故想起百年前那个软哒哒如肉球一般的小哭包。

转眼他就长这么大了。

“在想什么呢？”Thorin宽厚的手掌覆上在自己胸口打着圈的手指，攥到唇边细细密密地逐个亲吻过，再偏过头满满地吮了一口那被啃咬得如烈焰一般诱人的嘴唇，精灵身上的味道让他陶醉。

“猜猜看。”Thranduil撒娇似的用精巧的鼻尖蹭了蹭Thorin的耳垂，引得血气方刚的矮人又是一阵颤栗。他翻身压住了好不容易喘过气来的精灵，雪白的枕头上黑发与金发再次纠缠起来，之后就算Thorin想猜，Thranduil也没有力气为他揭晓答案了。

 

Thranduil知道矮人的寿命很短，尽管比人类要长一些，但毕竟也是命定的种族。他知道总有一天Thorin会要离开他。

可他没想到这一天来得这么快。

 

精灵的弓箭和矮人的风弩，任意一样武器都是敌人的噩梦，何况是两者叠加。埃雷博城门前和河古镇里的半兽人数量似乎眼看着渐渐减少，Thranduil看见铁足Dain和屠龙者Bard还在带领他们的部下拼尽全力绞杀最后的余孽。在用长剑划破一个扑上来的兽人的喉咙时他看见了那个灰袍巫师。

Thranduil张口询问，手上的动作却行云流水般不带一丝拖沓，周围一圈半兽人挣扎地倒下：“Mithrandir，Legolas在哪？”

刚刚被从包围里解救出来的灰袍老人稳了稳身形，“我看见他往渡鸦岭去了，那个红头发的女精灵和他一起。”

Thranduil皱了皱眉：“渡鸦岭？他去那干什——”话音未落就听见身后传来号角的声音，半兽人的号角！

Gandalf大叫一声不好，拄着拐杖去寻找Bilbo，大声让他去渡鸦岭上给Thorin报信——他们遭到了埋伏。

Thranduil心下一慌，手上的动作越发狠了起来，半兽人杀红了眼，丑陋的身躯一次次扑向他，却一次次被刺得鲜血四溅。他厌恶地避开那些污秽，解决掉目所能及的一批就挥剑转身往渡鸦岭上奔去。

然而还是来不及。

Thranduil看到那个小小的霍比特人跪在Thorin旁边留着眼泪，突然感觉腿跟灌了铅一般，要不是及时用剑死命抵住地面稳住了身形，Thranduil几乎就要跪倒在地上。

直到那个霍比特人悲伤过度转过身去用手捂住了脸，Thranduil才找回些许力气，他一步一步走向Thorin，看着那个一动不动的身影，脑子里无端想着，如果这时Thorin跳起来逗他，说这一切都他的一个蹩脚的玩笑，他不过是想看Thranduil惊慌失措的样子，Thranduil就原谅他——原谅所有的一切。

可是Thorin没有，一直到Thranduil扔掉手中的剑缓缓跪在他身边，Thorin依旧维持着那个睡姿，瞪着大大的眼睛，嘴唇微张，嘴角还残留着从脸颊上滑落的血迹。

Thranduil伸出手握住了Thorin放在胸前的手，却发现他的衣服下方鼓起的一团，他疑惑地从被划破的深色铠甲里拿出了那串闪着漂亮光泽的项链——他的白宝石项链，原来一直被这个笨蛋贴身收在身边。

他曾告诉他项链被毁坏了，设计图纸也被龙焰烧毁了——那只是被那场滔天的烈焰烧毁的事物里极其微不足道的一样东西，而且就算项链还在，他也不会还给他了，因为他是“言而无信的精灵王”，他再也不会相信他了。

而他几乎也没有一丝愧疚地，挥手将他扔进了阴冷潮湿的地牢里，选择背对那双蓄满了赤裸的仇恨和他以为已经消失殆尽的深刻爱意的眼睛。

Thranduil终于忍不住握紧了Thorin的手，另一只手覆上Thorin圆睁的双眼，那依然像大海一样宽阔的漂亮的蓝眼睛，只是再也不会冲他狡黠地眨动了。Thranduil俯身将头埋进Thorin的脖颈处低声啜泣起来，努力汲取着那几乎荡然无存的温度，泪水沾湿了Thorin冰冷干裂的嘴唇。

Thorin的葬礼Thranduil去了，穿着斗篷带着兜帽，偷偷溜进埃雷博的城门，默默地站在大殿最不起眼的角落里，没有人注意到他。当他的头发不小心从兜帽中滑落出来一缕的时候那个小霍比特人似乎朝他的方向疑惑地看了一眼，他迅速转过身藏在一根巨大的石柱后面，再出来时大厅里已经空了。

三具沉重的石棺就这么被放置在高台上，Thranduil想走近一些，却发现他没有力气再前进一步。

 

Thorin死后，时间对于Thranduil来说变成了最可有可无的东西。一天又一天，太阳东升西落，昼夜更迭。他留在树林里，看着春去冬来，蜂鸟飞舞，草木生长，万物都用力地活着。时间过得那么快，快到他回忆起那段日子，耳边都只剩下呼啸的风声。

 

刚铎来的急促的马蹄声打乱了他的思绪，如同在平静的水面吹起涟漪。

他阔别了百年的孩子，从马上跳下来的时候几乎站立不稳，望向他的眼神满是哀伤，却在众多前来迎接他的旧友面前绽开灿烂的笑脸，在隆重而盛大的欢迎宴会上和他们把酒言欢，一杯又一杯，直到他们一个个抱着杯子倒下睡着。深夜，他的房门被敲响，Legolas跌跌撞撞地走进来，走向他，甚至都没法走到他的面前，而是一个趔趄直接跪坐在了寝殿中央的地毯上。

“他就那样...看着我...然后闭上了眼睛......”那湖水一般湛蓝的大眼睛里充盈着滚烫的泪水，他伸出两只手无意识地比划着，鬓边的发辫被蹭松散，凌乱的发丝垂落下来，糊在了他的脸上，“他不回答.........我叫不醒他......”

Thranduil的心像被揪住一样疼了起来。他的绿叶，聪明、机灵、小小一团趴在他肩头咯咯直笑的绿叶，高大、挺拔、在战场上所向披靡的绿叶，温和、沉稳、离家前让他好好照顾自己的绿叶，哭得喉头哽咽，双眼红肿，像是碧蓝的湖泊周围一圈火红的枫林。他昔日柔顺的金发乱糟糟的，被揉皱的长袍上溅满了鲜红的酒浆，狼狈地像个弄丢了最心爱的玩具的孩子。

不管他多用心地想要护他周全，他终于也还是尝到了心碎的滋味。

Legolas哭得上气不接下气，肩膀一抽一抽的，时不时传来低低的啜泣。Thranduil长叹一声，走到他身边坐了下来，将他的头放在自己腿上，环住他颤抖的身躯，年轻的精灵反复呢喃着一个名字，累得直接睡了过去。

翌日Legolas醒来，发现自己睡在父亲的大床上，而父亲则在一旁撑着头温柔地抚摸着他的金发，眼神深情地像是要把他永远记在脑海里。Thranduil眼中满是不忍，却还是柔声地说：“西渡吧，Legolas，我的孩子。”

“那你呢？Ada？”Legolas裹在厚厚的被子里，往Thranduil的方向蹭了蹭，埋进了父亲的怀里。

Thranduil伸出手臂搂过他的孩子，轻轻地拍打着他的背。清晨的光线照进国王的寝殿里，四下寂静无声，他们像一对寻常的父子一般享受着这难得的相处的时刻。Thranduil并没有回答Legolas的问题，因为在从埃雷博回来的那天，他就已经有了答案。

Thorin已经离开了，再也没有人能带他走。

 

直到白船在天际显现的最后一个小点也消失不见，Thranduil才放下挥动的手臂。Elrond会好好照顾Legolas，他很放心。转身的瞬间他目光眺向孤山的方向，他也曾站在这个码头满心喜悦地等待埃雷博的航船，隔老远就能看见黑发的王子站在高处像个孩子一样开心地向他疯狂地招手。如今他就只是远远地凝视着，却再也看不到那鼓胀的白帆。他最终一言不发地，独自往回走去。

 

我很幸运曾经拥有你，Thorin，你永远是我最爱的人。


	4. 莱格拉斯

伊露维塔的首生子拥有永恒的生命，年幼时Legolas并不懂永恒的含义，Galion告诉他，永恒是一种信仰一般的存在，不论时间流逝，万物流转，最终屹立在洪流里永不磨灭的那部分，就是永恒。

“像Ada一样？”就像每一年不管多寒冷，都最终会到来的春天。

“对，殿下，就像陛下一样。”Galion心底泛起对小王子的怜爱，轻抚着他的头回答道。

Aragorn去世后Legolas回到了幽暗密林。哦，那个时候已经被叫做巨绿森林了。他知道Ada很想念他，一如他对他的思念也曾无数次在黑夜里将自己淹没。昔日那些散发着腐臭的枯木已经不复存在，森林是新的，绿叶是新的，春天也是新的。

百年来的岁月里，父亲是如何度过每个日日夜夜，Legolas不敢想象，也不愿回忆起山下之王去世的那段日子，那是父亲自祖父Oropher王陨落后最难熬的岁月。他曾固执地请求父亲让他陪伴，而Thranduil不许，执意让他去北方找到人皇的后裔，然后加入守护中洲的旅程，一别就是六十年。

Legolas记得，当年渡鸦岭一战，从战场上回来之后Tauriel的眼神已经空了，手里紧紧地攥着那个年轻的矮人在最后的时刻执意塞到她手里的石头。伤痕累累的脸上大片已经干涸的泪痕，被冰冷的风吹得支离破碎的。她执拗地握着拳，张口的瞬间滚烫的眼泪又顺着被蹭破的伤口流下来，在脸上划出一道浅色的血痕。

也许是太沉重的伤亡摧毁了Thranduil周身的那堵坚冰，也许是从小培养疼爱的女精灵毫无血色的脸击中了他被封存了几千年的柔软内心。Thranduil叹了口气，将红头发的女孩轻轻搂进怀里，安慰道：“乖，别哭了。”

“陛下，为什么会这么痛？”Tauriel僵硬着身躯，嘴唇颤抖着，她死命咬着唇，整个下颚都在发抖。

Thranduil细白的手指微微颤抖着，温柔地抚摸女精灵乱糟糟的长发：“因为它是真的，Tauriel。”

Thranduil想起那位年轻的矮人王子，在无数次表白无数次亲吻无数次欢爱之后，把他紧搂在怀中对他喃喃：“我爱你，Thranduil。”他执起他的手放在自己的胸前，让他感受他胸腔中心脏的跳动。一下又一下，沉稳坚实，像是他对这个世界最稳固的依靠：“我对你的爱是真的。”

那如雷的心跳声仿佛还在耳畔。Thranduil艰难地咽了咽嘴角的苦涩，对Tauriel说：“振作起来，好孩子，带着他的爱活下去。”

曾经Thranduil和Thorin谈论过这个讳莫如深的话题，Thorin紧紧地握着他的手，向他保证会在自己有限的岁月里给他无限多的爱与柔情，而他只需要Thranduil答应一样，那就是带着他的爱活下去。

Tauriel最终没能挺过去，士兵在地牢里发现了她——曾经关押那个矮人王子的地牢。牢门被从里面落了锁，Tauriel背靠着墙缩在角落里，低垂着头，长长的红发遮住了脸。她双手捧在胸前，紧紧地攥着什么。Thranduil来到地牢里，隔着铁栏看着她，目光是从未有过的悲戚。

“陛下，Tauriel怎么办？”卫兵有些为难地问道。

“让她留在那儿吧。”Thranduil轻声说，生怕惊扰了她似的。卫兵点头退下，Thranduil一步步走上台阶，长靴在冰冷的石地上扣出沉闷的声响，像是被按住伤口的人压抑不住的痛呼。

带着他的爱活下去。

Thranduil也对自己这样说。

Legolas目睹了所有的一切，却没有任何办法安慰他的父亲。五军之战后Thranduil重新成为了之前那个高贵疏离的精灵王，走近了似乎还能感受到他散发出的寒气，那个矮人曾经在他周身注入的温情和热度随着他的死去一夜之间消散了。

——————————————————

Orlando记得这些事情，从小就记得，他并不清楚，这到底是他的前世，他的幻想，还是只是一段被铭记得格外清晰的梦境。直到他得知那个远古的故事将要被拍成电影，那个发生在他身上的故事。

他去试镜，选了一个人类王子的角色，曾经在白城就算有伤在身依然和他并肩作战的勇士。

导演很随和，胖胖的脸上架着副圆圆的眼镜，手中永远都端着一个白色的茶杯。他在看他的表演之前随口问他对中土世界了解多少。

了解多少？

Orlando有些走神，导演鹰一样锐利的眼睛扫过他，他赶紧进入角色。试镜过后导演看起来很满意，他松了一口气，想着这次有机会从别人的角度看一看自己的故事了。

意料之外的是他最后被选作Legolas的演员，Orlando惊讶之余嘴角浮起笑意。这感觉就像走丢的猫咪七弯八拐地又推开了家里的门，在平时最常呆的小毯子上舒舒服服地伸了个懒腰，然后轻车熟路地将毛茸茸的身子埋在自己怀里，好像从来不曾离开过。

事后他才知道导演这样骄傲地和别人形容他：“我找到了一个真正的精灵来演他们的王子。”

 

“Aragorn！”Orlando看清面前低着头看剧本的男人，黑色的半长发挡住了他的脸，可那种挥之不去的熟悉感依然让他惊得瞪大了眼睛，不假思索地脱口而出那个在齿间流连了数千年的名字。

黑发的男人抬起头，看到他的一瞬间眼睛突然亮了起来——那一刻Orlando甚至以为他要呼唤他了，就像千百年前他在战场上一次又一次地呼唤他那样——可他只是大笑着，露出白白的牙齿，一把抱住面前这个像兔子一样受到惊吓的男孩，在他脸上响亮地印下一个吻：“对，我就是Aragorn，精灵小鬼。”

Orlando的脸腾地一下烧得通红，他有些僵硬地轻轻推了推环住他的男人，男人放下胳膊向他伸出手：“Hi，我是Viggo，刚才别介意。”说着向他眨了眨眼睛。

Viggo, Viggo, Viggo.

 

Orlando终于明白，命运是一件多么神奇的事情。某天晚上走在路上突然急降的骤雨，整条街上唯一开着门的书店，又信步走到了平常不会去的魔幻书籍的区域，直到看到了一本书的封面上那个熟悉的身影，他才明白，这所有的一切，都是为了指引他找到他。

他依然是当年的那个潇洒地游侠，随性洒脱，带着他走遍了新西兰的山山水水，在几乎每一株银蕨叶旁都留下了他们的足迹。

意外地，他见到了那个人。在Viggo带他不顾Peter的禁令，瞒过众人深入丛林，两人却不慎走失的时候。

 

新西兰的月光永远那么美，从漆黑的苍穹流泻下来，将黑夜里的一切笼罩上雾一样柔和的光芒。朦胧的光晕里他看见了那株在密林深处伫立了千百年的树，他的父亲，Thranduil。

“Ada...”他小心翼翼地呼唤着，向着已经阔别了无数个年岁的父亲走去。

Thranduil此刻正抬头仰望着月亮，那亘古不变的，清冷的光。他闻声惊讶地回头，见到了从树后面走来的年轻人类，棕色的眼睛和头发，青涩的面庞，细瘦挺拔的身躯，鹿一般的眼神。和他的Legolas不一样，却又如此相像。

Orlando猛地向前奔去，一头撞进了那个宽阔的怀抱里，像他还是个幼精灵的时候那样，贪婪地攥紧父亲的衣服，把脸蹭上他的肩膀，吮吸着他身上散发出的草木的清香，手指不住地摩挲着他衣料上的丝线，连触感都如此熟悉。

Thranduil被撞得有一瞬间的愣神，已经不知道多少年没有人这样亲近过他了。之前那个伤心欲绝，哭倒在地，沙哑着声音跟他告别，他以为永远无法再见的孩子，如今满心欢喜地重新拥住他，生命的热度从他的身体源源不断地传来。Thranduil眼眶有些湿润，他抬起手用力地圈住眼前陌生又熟悉的年轻人，他的另一个世界的儿子。

“我亲爱的孩子，”两人终于分开后Thranduil开口道，轻轻握住Orlando偷偷攥住他的一缕金发的手，带着笑意仔细打量着眼前温和好看的眉眼：“看来你又经历了另一场精彩的冒险。”

“是的Ada，”Orlando开心地直直地往精灵王的脸颊上亲吻过去，无视他脸上震惊的神色——毕竟人类的礼仪对精灵来说还是过于直率了些——冲他神秘地眨眼睛：“我有个长长的故事要跟您分享。”

 

“你的意思是，我们的故事被人类的后代记录了下来？”Thranduil盘着腿坐在Orlando生起的篝火旁，在火光中陷入了沉思，明亮的光芒舔舐着他苍白的皮肤，带来久违的温暖。他金色的头发在火光中展现出暖融融的橘色，Orlando看着他，觉得心底某个地方像被妥帖地包裹起来一样满足。

“是的。”Orlando回答道，心不在焉的拨弄着地上的树枝，“不过和真实的故事还是有些差别的。毕竟人类的寿命不长，早年间一代一代口耳相传的，也并不十分准确。”

“你们——叫什么来着？演员？就是模仿我们的动作和语言，然后展现给更多的人看？”

“对，我们每个人会对应一个角色，我当初想饰演一下Faramir，就是Denethor王的那个小儿子，结果导演却选中我来演我自己。”Orlando大笑着，“神奇的命运。”

“那......”Thranduil看着他，欲言又止，Orlando知道他想问什么，他摇了摇头，解释道：“故事是从五军之战后很多年开始的，Bilbo那时都一百多岁了。”

Thranduil微笑着点点头，低垂的眉眼有些落寞，Orlando想开口说些什么，突然听见丛林另一头传来的声音。

“Orli——”Viggo远远地呼唤他，像极了当年Aragorn的声音，Orlando轻轻地笑起来。Thranduil回过头，看见他眼中熟悉的温柔眷恋的目光，电光火石间仿佛明白了什么。

“那是Elessar王吗？”

“什么？”Orlando有些惊讶地抬起脸，看见父亲了然又带着些揶揄的目光，小声地回答：“我不知道，他也不知道。”说着他稚嫩的脸上闪过一丝不明的情绪，尽管人类的年龄与精灵的有很大差别，可这个孩子无疑还很年轻，失落藏都藏不住。Thranduil心尖一疼，伸出手握住了Orlando的手。“他会想起我的。”Orlando再次抬起头，偷偷在Thranduil手心里握紧双拳，眼里再次充满了希望。他欢快地说：“他和Aragorn那么像，我不会认错的。”

Thranduil怜爱地看着他，伸手摸了摸那头卷卷的黑发，虽然不如之前绸缎般的光滑，却也柔柔软软的，缠绕在指尖有种说不出的缠绵。Orlando猫一样在他手心蹭了蹭，并再次贴上了脸，捧着Thranduil的手臂熟稔地撒着娇：“您大概不知道我有多高兴再见到您。”

Thranduil靠近了些，用额头抵着他的额头，轻声说：“相信我，我知道的。”

父子俩相视一笑。

 

精灵小子有些不对劲，回去的路上Viggo发现了这一点，却又不知道问题出在哪。他的神情悠远又哀伤，像是告别了一位至爱的亲人，淡漠得让人无法靠近；可是那白净玲珑的脸蛋上却又一直挂着明亮的笑容，像是透过遥远的时光见到了昔日的朋友，或是爱人，Viggo心里有些酸酸的不是滋味。

他伸长了胳膊一把搂住眼前沉浸在自己的世界里的年轻人，Orlando转头冲他咧嘴，露出整齐的白牙，突然侧过头在他脸颊上响亮地亲了一下，然后扑哧一声笑开了。Viggo愣了愣，看着面前的小子促狭的笑脸，用力抱住了他的头，直直地在他嘴唇上狠狠地盖下一个印章。

这下轮到Orlando彻底愣住了，他张大了嘴瞪着面前笑得像偷了腥的猫一样的男人，微微皱起的脸上写满了无辜，棕色的眼睛满是诧异，震惊又羞涩，脑子也乱乱地糊成了一团。Viggo迅速掏出相机，将面前这个思绪游走到云端去的精灵拍了下来，背景新西兰绝美的月色星光，和满地的银蕨树叶。

 

后来，在魔戒剧组里，总能听见人皇和精灵王子如下的对话。

“Old man， 让我看看我的那张照片！”

“不，那是我的。”

“嘿！你拍的人可是我！”

这时人皇会直接冲到精灵王子面前，压低声音恶狠狠地冲他说：“再不听话就亲你了！”

剧组的人都喜欢逗弄宝贝Orlando，而Viggo总是有办法逗得他一脸通红，也不知道他是怎么办到的。


	5. 瑟兰迪尔

Thranduil从来没有想过自己还会再见到他。

Orlando离开后又过了十年，兴许是二十年？Thranduil有些记不清楚了，精灵对岁月的流逝总是不甚在意，而在Thorin死后，Legolas离开后，他所有的族人西渡后，时间于他来说就成了一片无法触摸的荒芜。

林间深处人迹罕至，Thranduil听见有人走动的声音，Orlando前几天来过了，兴奋地告诉他，他们要拍新的电影了，这次里面有他自己，他的父亲，他从小的玩伴Tauriel，他们曾经整个的森林。

他以为是Orlando来了，欣喜地转过树丛，想要再次迎接他，却看到一个陌生高大的背影，看身形像个人类，头上却有一对精灵一样尖尖的耳朵。他听见声音回过头的瞬间Thranduil差点惊叫出声，时间像被拉长了一般，时光里的剪影被无限慢镜头地播放，直到他整个人转过身来，Thranduil动了动喉咙，却发不出声音——

Thorin。

Thranduil浑身冰凉，嘴唇颤抖着，脊背处似乎不断有冷气侵入身体，并在那里凝华成了冰块，让他动弹不得。

那个人类见到精灵王也是直接愣在了原地。他紧张得吞咽了一下，不自觉地抠起了手指。

Thorin... Thorin... Thranduil无声地呢喃着，用尽全身的力气克制自己不要立刻奔到眼前这个人的怀里。他个子很高，头发短短的，胡子也只是蓄在下巴上不算厚的一层，身形看着比Thorin瘦削些，穿着人类的衣服，皮肤白净，眼神和善，可那目瞪口呆又手足无措的样子跟那年躲在王座后偷看他的小王子几乎一模一样，Thranduil一时出了神。

Richard狠狠地眨巴了好几次眼睛还是有些无法接受这个，他怎么也想不到，面前这个无疑是那位高贵冷漠的精灵王的人，会是真实存在的。他应该有两米多高，还戴着高高的折射出钻石一般耀眼光芒的皇冠，仿佛真金熔炼而成长发闪着绸缎般细软柔和的色泽，银灰色的长袍妥帖地包裹着身体的每一处，泛着冷冽的寒光，腰间甚至还别着一把修长银亮的剑。不得不说剧组的造型做得相当还原，但他相比于穿上了服装化好了妆的Lee还是多了说不出的压迫感。也许是Lee总喜欢在收拾妥当后还冲周围的人嘟嘴瞪眼地撒娇，像个小太阳一样照得方圆好几米都暖烘烘的。眼前的人脸庞上却像冻了一层寒冰，有种让人一眼见到就想低下头致敬的庄重威严，那种从古老的时光里走来的孤独王者的气质，遥远疏离得就像天上的月亮。

如此被造物主格外优待的人，像突然被定住了一般。Richard估摸着他没有要开口的意思，于是先行出了声。

“你好...抱歉打扰了。那个...Orlando告诉我这片森林景色很美，我们一定会喜欢......”

听到Orlando的名字Thranduil回过神来，眼神从记忆里那个王子殿下处收回，恍惚听见他说了一句：“我叫Richard。”男人意识到他已经见过了Orlando，大概对此情此景接受程度会高一些，于是小小地舒了一口气。他顿了顿，小心地开口问道：“请问你是不是......”

Thranduil看着他犹豫的神色，淡漠地点点头：“我是。”

Richard呼吸一窒，被神话里的人物亲口承认身份感觉有些奇怪，但也有些莫名其妙的合适之感，他张了张口又不知道该说些什么。

“你也是演员？”Thranduil将“演员”这个词咬得规矩又字正腔圆的，他记得Orlando教过他。眼前的这个人虽然看起来谦逊平和，但那挺拔的身形和那双似曾相识的蓝眼睛却不住地让他想到另外一个人。

“是的，我是演员......Thorin的演员。”Richard突然涨红了脸，连带着耳朵尖都染上了一层薄薄的绯色。精灵王的眼睛一如雪山背后静谧的蓝天，空灵纯粹得没有一丝一毫的杂质，看向他的目光专注而带着柔情，像是终于寻得了遗失好久的宝物一般，却好像是透过他在看另一个人。一个荒唐透顶的想法在他脑子里遥遥升起，呼之欲出。

而他看了看精灵王带着忧伤的神色，却没有问出口。

精灵王没再说什么，只是深深地看了他一眼，然后转过头去看着面前安静幽深的森林。

“你的森林...很美，绿意盎然，适合居住。”Richard以为Thranduil要走了，急忙开口搭话试图挽留，却前言不搭后语的，还差点咬到了舌头，他有些舍不得Thranduil就这样离开。“我的......一个同事，说想来这里，我就先来探探路。”Richard又补充道：“是你，你的演员。”

Thranduil回过头，眼眸深处的寒冷消散开了，他显得很好奇。令Richard吃惊的是，他转身轻巧地一跃，变魔术一般坐上了一根树枝，现在他得把头仰高一点才能看见他了。“介意跟我说说他吗？”

Richard不好意思地一笑，眼睛瞬间迸发出亮晶晶的光。Thranduil有些惊异于这样的反应，看着他整个表情都变得柔软起来。

“他...个子很高，没你高，但比我高。”他伸手比划着一小指的距离，“卷卷的头发，眉毛也很粗。他温和善良，风趣开朗，所有人和他相处都很自在。他演技也很好，就是...当他演你的时候，他很像你。”

Richard抬头看了看Thranduil，想着他当年将Thorin扔进地牢的时候是不是也是那般冷漠无情，漂亮的脸蛋上写不尽的厌恶与刻薄。而Thorin站在他现在的地方，又是什么样的心情。

“他去过很多地方，读过很多书，每次和他聊天的时候都觉得...”Richard感受到Thranduil的视线，感觉自己脸又红了。

“你爱他，对不对？”Thranduil歪着头打量着Richard，柔声问道。

“什么？？”Richard惊得差点跳了起来，慌忙否认着：“我，我......没有...我不...”

Thranduil扑哧一声笑了起来，这个人类的反应竟和他当年出其不意试探Legolas时一样，都像个恋爱中的傻瓜。

“对不起...我不知道你们也...”Richard害怕精灵王被他的语气冒犯到，于是诚恳地道歉。

“不知道我们也有爱？”Thranduil苦笑着摇摇头，转过头去看着远处太阳在森林边缘勾勒出的金边：“是了，永生的精灵，天性自私凉薄，为了自己的利益背弃信义，怎么配有爱呢？”

Thranduil语气里的苦涩让Richard觉得心头沉甸甸的，精灵王目光暗沉，像被扼住了脖子一般发出一声局促的轻喘，像一声啜泣又像一声叹息。

“我认为精灵也是有爱的。”Richard试探着解释道：“我...看过你们的神话传说，从你们的维拉创造埃尔达起就有记载的故事。你们的爱只是...被时间拉长了，而其他种族可能不能理解，但这无法否认这个。爱是无法被否认的。”

Thranduil沉默不语，似乎在思考Richard的话，被时间拉长。也许是吧，再深的感情，经过几十上百年的打磨锤炼，也许真的会变得淡然，甚至淡薄。但这大概也不应该成为他那时转身离去的理由。时间已经过去太久了，久到他几乎要忘记那时站在山崖上自己是如何忍痛做出的决定。一直记得的，只是那倒映着滔天龙焰的碧蓝色眼瞳里的绝望和不甘，还有切肤的背叛。

Richard看着Thranduil姣好的面庞上仿佛又蒙上了灰，他摇摇头，似乎觉得回忆太过沉重而不愿再去触碰，至少不在他的面前。

“所以你打算什么时候告诉‘我’？”Thranduil轻笑着收回思绪逗弄着Richard。在遇到Orlando之前，他未曾想过他们的故事会被之前看似渺小却一路繁衍至今的人类记录下来，细节上有些偏颇整体却很完整。在知道这个“Thorin”喜欢那个“Thranduil”时他有一瞬间的失神，仿佛之前漫长孤单的岁月被压缩成了一瞬间，而眼前年轻英俊的人类让他有一种错觉，让他冥冥之中觉得，他和Thorin那满是遗憾覆水难收的结局，也许有机会以另一种方式重圆，就像Orlando告诉他，他和Viggo一样。

“我......”Richard又紧张起来，他从不习惯对人坦露内心的想法，更何况是陌生人，还是这样一个有着古怪的亲近感的陌生人。

“他叫什么名字？”Thranduil随手从枝干上拾起一片叶子，放在手里把玩着。

“Lee.”

“Lee?”Thranduil将这个简洁的音节放在唇间轻轻呢喃着，“真是个可爱的名字。”

Richard觉得这已经是他踏入森林以来第一百零一次脸红了，他小声说道：“对呀，是很可爱。”他低头无意识地用运动鞋的鞋头蹭了一下脚下柔软的泥土，然后再次用鞋底踏平了。

“你不打算告诉他？”Thranduil轻轻抬起手松开那片翠绿的树叶，单薄的叶子飘啊飘，Richard伸手接在掌心。绿叶的色泽浓艳饱满，脉络外的叶肉都吸足了水分一般胀得鼓鼓的，而Richard感觉自己胸口也有什么东西满得要溢出来。

“我会告诉他的，谢谢。”Richard呼出一口气，抬头笑着冲精灵王挥了挥手，Thranduil坐在树上看着他点头告别然后转身离去。不管多少次目睹那个熟悉的背影离开依然让他心口像被生生划开一样疼，而这一次他似乎看见了年轻时候的Thorin，英姿飒爽，意气风发，不受龙病困扰的Thorin，有着俊美无匹的面容，带着软玉般温和的笑脸和满心沉甸甸的爱意走向Thranduil，他自己。Thranduil从树上跳下来。

——————————————————

“你去哪儿了？”回到拍摄场地的Richard在拖车外碰见了Lee，看起来好像在等他。

“出去...溜达了会儿。”Richard有些犹豫地说，“我下周三开始能休息五天，想去森林里转转，就先去熟悉了一下地形。”Richard一口气说得极快，像是怕Lee打断了一样，但又在说话途中生生截下了想要邀请他的部分，可能还没到时候，他对自己说。

“真的吗？你下周能休息？”Lee开心地举高了手臂，“我下周也休息！我能和你一起去吗？”

“呃...”Richard没想到Lee能这么直接地说出想和他一起来个短途旅行，尽管他已经提前偷偷确认过Lee下周都有时间。

Lee着急地看着Richard吞吞吐吐的样子，以为他是想要拒绝，于是大着胆子抓住他的手臂轻轻摇晃着，眨巴着眼：“拜托了Richard，我不会给你添麻烦的。”

“行，好好，OK OK。”Richard点头如捣蒜，忙不迭地答应下来。

 

当Richard带领他再次找到遇见Thranduil的地方时，却再也没见过精灵王的身影。只剩下那棵伫立在那的大树，和满树青翠欲滴迎风低吟的绿叶。

“你说在这里遇见过谁？”Lee走到树下试图跳起来攀上那根树枝，但纵使195的高个儿，试了好几次也没能成功。

“一个旧友。”Richard低头笑着，神色有些许失落，但很快释然了。

——————————————————

拍摄葬礼的那天天气很冷，Richard起了个大早，天还没亮透。灰蒙蒙的天色却丝毫没有影响他的好心情，他就跟小时候要出去春游似的兴奋。今天的剧情于他来说很轻松——也太轻松了，只需要躺在那儿一动不动地闭着眼就行。他哼着小曲儿走过了Lee的拖车前，惊讶地发现里面居然亮着灯，他依稀记得Lee前两天结束了一段拍摄，他以为他已经回家了。

Richard好奇地走上前去敲了敲门，没多久就听见Lee由远及近的：“来了——”熟悉的声线让Richard感到一阵暖流流过胸口，在Lee拉开门的时候都来不及收回脸上的笑意。

Lee以为是助理忘了他已经不用早起了，想着幸好今天没睡懒觉，不然睡得暖乎乎地被叫醒可真够受的了。他摇了摇头，打开门的一瞬间被Richard灿烂的笑脸照得愣在了原地。

“额...hi!”Richard不好意思地抬手蹭了蹭鼻尖，冲Lee打招呼：“今天怎么起这么早？”

“早上好呀。”Lee咧嘴一笑，他穿着一件薄薄的羊毛衫，冷风吹得他沾了水的手一阵凉，他随手在裤腿上蹭了蹭，“Peter说今天可以去片场转转......我是说，如果你不介意的话？”看到Richard挑起的眉毛他急忙补充到。

“没关系，那一会儿见啦。”

“一会儿见。”Lee说着被风吹着又打了个哆嗦，可怜兮兮地耸起肩，Richard笑着跟他挥挥手，帮他关上了拖车的门。他一边无意识地器宇轩昂地走向化妆车，一边琢磨着一会儿该怎么躺得帅气又有型。

 

就算没有任何台词也得穿上全套厚重的服装让Richard有些沮丧，可好在已经是冬天，被一层又一层的衣服裹着，躺在石板上也不觉得寒凉。Richard觉得在脸上涂抹的化妆刷挠得他有些痒痒，睁开眼看见一个摄像头正向他靠近。

“Good morning.”他好脾气地冲镜头打着招呼，却冷不防被化妆师掐了一小把，“他就算死了还是不肯闭嘴。”说着她对着镜头摇摇头，Richard吃吃地笑了起来。

他侧过头看着两边的Dean和Aidan也已经躺就位了，两人冲他调皮地做鬼脸，对这样的工作安排感到很满意的样子，远处Peter和他的队友们浩浩荡荡地走到了布景前。

他一眼就看到了Lee，穿着件黑色的皮夹克，戴着一顶红彤彤的帽子，露出同样被风吹得红扑扑的脸颊。他径直向他走来，Richard调整了一下睡姿，并了并腿。

“Hi.”Lee甜甜地笑着走了过来，戴着露指灰色毛手套的手里端着一杯白色的小瓷杯，呼呼地往上冒着热气。他靠近了些，却被石座冻得一惊。“这里这么凉，你冷不冷？”说着就去碰Richard搭在身体两侧的手，Richard感觉到他温热柔软的手指碰了碰他的，隔着厚厚的假体层感受不算真切，但那股细细的电流却迅速爬遍了他全身。

“拿着我的水，暖和一点儿。”Lee脸上带着淡淡的红晕，轻轻地把杯子塞进了Richard手里。

“谢谢。”Richard紧了紧手指汲取温暖，向Lee道谢。他仰着头看Lee带着笑意俯视他的样子，突然觉得有些害羞，包裹在胶层里的脸慢慢热了起来，幸好这时Graham和Adam过来帮他解了围。

Graham过来不轻不重地锤了一下Richard的肩膀，算是打过了招呼。随即他皱着眉，仿佛很不高兴的样子对Richard说：“我刚刚跟Peter说想让Dwalin带着轻蔑的笑容看着你们，矮人战士里最弱的三个。但被他拒绝了，他说想要看到感情。”说着他又瘪了瘪嘴表示不赞同。Richard冲他挥了挥拳头，Lee在一边笑了起来。

“我们对您的感情很深的。”Adam在一边剖白道，随即Nori上身地演了起来，满脸不可抑制的悲伤皱着眉冲Richard喊着：“Why? Why? Why? Take me instead......”夸张的语调和神态让人难过又忍俊不禁。Richard无奈地躺着，被逗得直笑，而Lee在一边笑得几乎直不起腰，还害怕自己笑得太夸张堪堪用手指捂了捂嘴。他漂亮的大眼睛像月牙一样弯起来，酒窝深深地陷进鼓鼓的脸颊里，可爱得让人想上去戳一戳。

Richard就这样痴痴地看着Lee笑得比冬日里的暖阳还动人的样子，直到边上传来一声非常刻意的咳嗽。他转头看着Aidan冲他撇了撇嘴，拿食指在自己脸颊上轻轻刮着，然后摇摇头背过身去。Richard在心里让Thorin狠狠给Kili记了一笔，臭小子。


	6. 欢迎回家

Thranduil不记得他是怎么回去的了，而当他恍惚地走到宫殿门前抬起头的时候，心脏却突然抽搐般地疼了一下。

他来到了幽暗密林曾经的宫殿门口，不是黑暗散去后新修的那座。那座新修的宫殿伫立在绿草丛生的地方，沐浴着微风，阳光和雨露，可是Thranduil总觉得它缺了什么。此时此刻他站在这里，嗅着空气中几乎要消失殆尽的树木的味道，知道那座宫殿缺少什么了——缺少了有Thorin的回忆。

早些的时候，那个矮人浑身都是泥与血污，头顶还有纠缠不清的蛛网，混着枯叶，手上满是伤痕，连铁靴上都密布着划痕，被他的士兵押着走进了这里。

再早些的时候，那个趾高气扬的小矮人曾经站在这里，兴奋地向他比划着：“Thranduil，你得用橡木来做你宫殿的大门。你知道的，再也没有比它看起来更气派的东西了。”

Thranduil背着手站在一边，斜着眼睛看着满脸喜色的矮人，从鼻子里发出不屑的轻哼。这个看起来圆圆小小的毛团，话可真多呀。

他最终没有用橡木做他的大门。

 

Thranduil轻轻推开那尘封千年的门，吹去记忆中散落的灰，空旷的殿堂给了他一个冰凉的怀抱，让他猝不及防地打了个大大的寒颤。

他走过当年的地牢，Thorin曾经呆过的不远处有一扇被封住的牢门，是他留给Tauriel最后的体面。又是千百年过去，不知道她在另一个世界过得好不好。Richard告诉他，饰演她的Evangeline 是个活泼开朗的女孩，和Lee碰巧是特别要好的朋友。这多少给了他一些安慰，他希望他的Tauriel不管在哪，都能拥有幸福快乐的生活。

他走过那个王座，仿佛看见矮人站在那里冲他高喊着，诅咒着。他多么希望能再次听见他的声音，就算他依然满心仇恨，目光冰冷，让他再见他一面也好啊。

Richard是个高大帅气，谦和有礼的人类，没准儿他的Thorin也变成了那个样子。也许他读了很多书，变得聪明而睿智；也许他性格开朗外向，和很多人交朋友；甚至也许他已经结婚，变成了体贴的丈夫和宠溺小女儿的父亲。Thranduil努力思索着Thorin变成一个父亲的样子，年幼的孩子趴在他的怀里，小小的脑袋埋进他的胡子中，睡得安稳又香甜，他不由得弯起了嘴角。

不管他变成了什么样，在他心里他永远都是最好的模样。

Thranduil满心希望Thorin能在曼督斯殿堂重生，抛开压在他短暂的生命中的一切负担，好好地过上平淡安稳的生活。即使他知道，一旦Thorin选择了重生，他就永生永世都不可能再遇见他。

Thranduil回到了他昔日的寝殿，一切的陈设都是原来的样子，共同生活过的场景历历在目，让他脸红也让他心痛。他环视了一圈，最终爬上了床，睡在Thorin喜欢的那一边，紧紧地抱住柔软的枕头，洁白的布料上仿佛还残留着他身上那种曾经每时每刻包裹着他的那种浓烈的，深厚的，带着征服意味的气息。Thranduil知道这只是他贪婪的念想，也可只是将头更深地埋进了枕芯，缓缓地闭上了眼。

 

整个世界都被白茫茫的雾笼罩住了，Thranduil看不清周围的一切。远处有脚步声传来时他有些紧张，浑身紧绷着面对声音的朝向。直到他看到了那个在梦中描摹了无数遍的身影。

那个矮人依然是他记忆中的模样，他离他那么近，又好像那么远。他看不真切，却能感觉到他走近，那双有着厚茧的大手温柔地抚摸他的脸，一开口声音熟悉得让他几乎顷刻间掉下眼泪：“你回来了。”

Thranduil难以置信地看着他，他的Thorin，完好的，健康的，带着满心柔情蜜意注视着他的爱人，就这样站在他面前，好像不曾离开过。不知他是否看出了Thranduil的震惊和犹豫，却一句话也没多说，Thorin只是手指眷恋地蹭过那精致的眉眼，将身体的热度传给眼前的人，久久不愿离去。

“我回来了。”Thranduil终于找回自己的声音，他哽咽着，紧紧抓住矮人放在自己面颊上的手，侧过头用力地亲吻着，久违的温度暖得他心尖都有些刺痛。

“Thorin...Thorin......我爱你。”漫长的一生都来不及说出口的话终于交付给了应得的人。

Thorin一笑，蓝眼睛里漩涡般快速流转的思念都快要把Thranduil吸进去。他在Thranduil的嘴唇上印下一个滚烫的吻，用舌头轻轻吮吸着那颤抖的唇瓣，直到Thranduil开始闭着眼睛温柔地回应他。

“我也爱你。吾爱，欢迎回家。”


	7. 后记

Lee靠在农场向阳一面的窗户旁打盹，手里的书页被微风吹得慢悠悠地摇晃着，Carl也舒服地趴在一边的地毯上，蜷起身享受它的美梦。

手机响起来的时候他不开心地咂了砸嘴，粗粗的眉毛绞在了一块儿。他伸长了手抓过手机想按掉铃声继续睡，却在看到来电人名字的时候却瞬间清醒，手忙脚乱地按下了通话键。

“Hi, Richard, 好久不见了。”Lee嗓子还有些沙哑，带着刚睡醒的那软软糯糯的鼻音。“你...你还好吗？”

电话那头的男人声音轻快，却带着不易觉察的紧张：“Hi, Lee, 我...嗯，还不错......很好。”

“到底是还不错还是很好？”Lee舒服地靠回放在窗台上的大枕头，打趣着昔日的同事。

Richard大笑起来，低沉的声音透过听筒传到Lee的耳朵里。Lee突然觉得心头一暖，在这阳光充足睡意慵懒的午后能听到他的声音真是太好了。拍完戏之后他们联系就渐渐淡了，也再没有了见面的机会。想到这里Lee又有些沮丧，随即他安慰自己：这很正常的，就算是非常好的朋友，你们之间也隔着一整个大西洋呢。

“有什么事情吗，Richard？”Lee听见电话里传来一阵悉悉索索的声音，觉得有些疑惑。

而Lee没想到的是，电话那头一直没说话的Richard，刚刚从车上卸下他的行李，看着不远处熟悉的农场，深吸一口气向前走去。太阳当空照着，将整个世界覆上一层灿烂的金色，晃得人有些眩晕，Richard心中徒然生出一种满足感，好像回到了那年站在新西兰波光粼粼的大海边，看着不远处的Lee卷起宽松的裤脚奔跑着大笑着踏入浪花的时候。

那时的Lee回头冲他招手，红润的脸颊上写不尽的快乐，眼底倒映着南半球金色的太阳光芒，美好得就像Richard此生所能想象的最美的梦境。他挥着双臂高喊着：“过来！Richard，快过来呀——”

来了，Richard在心中默默地回应道，箱轮在地面上咕噜咕噜地滚动起来。他重新将手机举到耳边，对着电话那头温柔地说：“我做了一个决定............”

睡梦中的Carl从地毯上一跃而起，摇着尾巴叼着Lee的裤脚把他向门口拖去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 与剧情无关的碎碎念：
> 
> 霍三花絮出来看到小红帽在索林的葬礼上被逗得脸红红的笑得直不起腰的时候就在想，索瑟按电影原剧情来说算是百分之两百BE无误了，但如果瑟兰迪尔王能看到RALP现在的样子会不会有点欣慰呢？（托老：这什么剧情？我刀呢？）所以开了个如此奇怪的脑洞。之前看到过有人说：“Richard从Lee Pace到Lee，Lee从Richard Armitage, Richard, 到our Thorin；而Orlando从Old man, Viggo, 再到访谈中一字一顿的Viggo Mortensen。在新西兰这片神奇天空下，有人终于相遇，而有人终于别离。”觉得又暖又虐，感慨万千。人生如戏戏如人生。5.18那天早晨睡得迷迷糊糊的刷微博看到V叔和开花的照片，两人脸上的笑容那么亲近那么真诚，毫无防备的信任与喜悦，拿着手机开心得都要哭了。所谓念念不忘必有回响，有灯就有人。
> 
>  
> 
> 刚刚看这个文档创建日期是2015.10.20 油然而生一种拖延症谁与我争锋的豪迈之感：) （脸皮超厚
> 
>  
> 
> 其实按现实来看，再结合撞衫的记录，拍葬礼的时候两人应该已经在一起了，但是为了后记那个小小的玛丽苏脑洞还是改了一下时间线，嘻嘻。
> 
> 记得微博上有人说：“瑟王不去没有关系，佩佩肯定在的呀！”估计整场戏佩佩都在，毕竟大冷天的理查一个人躺在冰凉的石板上应该还是很孤单又寂寞的，人性的剧组于是拜托不熟的同事陪矮人王聊聊天（才不是自己屁颠屁颠要跟去的呢）。脑补前面PJ给矮人们讲剧情，大家都一脸庄严肃穆的，转头就看见佩佩黏在理查边上蹭来蹭去，“你冷不冷呀要不要喝口热茶”“手套借你戴呀”“我的皮夹克是不是也超美回头借你穿呀”“你看起来显得又胖又小只”，然后理查就捏着他的手温柔到陷到蜜罐里去一样抿嘴笑着，也不说话。哎呀整个剧组怎么都是粉色的泡泡啦！！⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄ （德瓦林抄起了斧头 （大家伙儿举起了火把
> 
> 所以PJ爸爸你把花絮完整版交出来好不好啦（扯裤腿哭
> 
>  
> 
> 前几天听佩聚聚佩大佬给的歌单 佩佩音乐品味也好好啊~ 又找到了跟理查配一脸的单项了（执着的迷妹 那首Home 简直要好听哭了QAQ 脑补查买下了房子之后对佩深情演唱，然后就顺利把软羊羊抱回家辣！羡慕晕！
> 
>  
> 
> 被建军这两天宇宙级别的帅照美了一脸 今天还超体贴地更博了哈哈哈好受宠的感觉 新剧一上又要开始各种舔屏的生活了 想想就嚎开心！！大家节日快乐！下半年更快乐哈哈哈哈哈！！！


End file.
